


Swing my way on Valentine's day

by DanaEliza



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Sex Swing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On this special day Itachi decides to come home a little earlier than usual and finds that Deidara got him a very special present this year... A swing, but not a normal one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing my way on Valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> Get it? Sorry, I just kind of really like my own title... I'm so clever, right? :D
> 
> Anyway this is just pure smut for this special day. I had to do some research for this thing, but I have to admit it's actually quite interesting... A swing definitely has its benefits and not just because it's fun. Also when you are handicapped and have no way of keeping yourself steady! Genius in my opinion.
> 
> Now enjoy this oneshot of my favourite couple!

'Why won't this stupid thing work?'

As Itachi entered the apartment he could hear the faint knocking of something hard hitting metal. Normally he wouldn't be home at this time yet, but since it was a special day, Valentine's Day, he had made the effort to come home early and celebrate this day together with his boyfriend. But he didn't expect to come home to these strange sounds and his boyfriend shouting all kinds of profanities at lord knows what.

Trying to make as little sound as possible he carefully made his way to the bedroom, where the noise seemed to be coming from and as he peeked around the side of the door, he noticed something very strange standing in the middle of the room.

Not wanting to disturb Deidara in his mission to put this thing together, because it was rather amusing to watch, Itachi kept quiet as he leaned against the doorframe to just relax there. In the meantime the blond was screwing two metal bars together, holding up a paper with directions scribbled on it. The outside part of it all looked rather familiar, something he had used frequently in the past. But somehow Itachi was certain this would not have the same idea as the swings he sat on so many times as a kid. What did Deidara buy this time?

Standing on the tip of his toes, Deidara tried to hook the swing like structure onto the metal bars. His tongue was peeking out of the corner of his lips as he tried to reach and with a grunt he finally got it attached. Pretty pleased with himself Deidara took a step back to take a better look at his work. The thing seemed to be put together quite alright, but Itachi didn't think it was extremely difficult. There weren't that many parts to this thing and the manual thing was actually only an image to show which part goes where. And the swing was actually fully intact.

Still Itachi had no idea why this thing was here and what Deidara's idea really was. Of course he had considered it being a Valentine's present, but he wasn't sure if this would be something he wanted. Itachi had never even thought about owning a… swing and wasn't even sure how to use it. It didn't work like a normal swing, because it had several belt like parts where you could sit on, or something?

To get Deidara to notice him Itachi cleared his throat, smirk in place as he saw the blond slowly turning around, body gone completely rigid and blue eyes wide as Deidara finally faced him. And then his expression moved from shock to complete disappointment.

'No! You aren't supposed to be home yet!' Deidara whined, taking a step towards Itachi as pout formed on his lips. 'I was supposed to be sitting on that thing and then swing back and forth while you entered the room and wish you a happy Valentine and all that crap!' Apparently Itachi had killed his plans and he indeed had been right about this being his gift for this special day. Great…

His eyes moved back to the structure standing right in front of the bed. Seriously, how does such a thing work? It's fun and all that Deidara came up with this idea, but the guy better did his research, because Itachi had no clue. Isn't there like a manual for that as well? How to climb onto that thing? 'Well, my idea was to go out for dinner and then share some romantic moments on our way back home, but I guess you had different plans than I. Sorry about getting home to early,' he said in a monotone, not really meaning his apology. As if he was sorry. It's not his fault Deidara put this thing together an hour before Itachi normally got home. Typical really.

Immediately he received a playful slap against the shoulder, Deidara's eyes glinting up at him. 'As if that was your only plan, you pervert.' He then turned towards the… swing and started talking about it as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 'I know it seems a little scary now, but the lady at the store explained everything to me. What kind of positions you can try out and what the benefits are of owning one. It can also easily be disassembled.' Which would be Itachi's job since Deidara even had trouble putting the thing together. 'So we can just use it whenever we want. So let's just try it out for today and see if you like it…' Of course Deidara would a seducing tone at the end, grabbing his hand and smoothly rubbing his thumb over the back of it. 'So why don't you get out of here for a bit and when I am ready for you, I'll let you know.' By this time Deidara was pushing Itachi out of the room and with a sweet smile slammed the door in his face. Brat…

Patiently Itachi waited on the couch in the living room, merely gazing out in front of him. He still couldn't wrap his mind around this whole thing. What had made Deidara decide that this was such a good idea? The curses coming from the bedroom told Itachi that the blond might be going back on his idea though. Not so easy to climb in that thing apparently. Itachi could hear something heavy land on the ground and instantly knew it was Deidara falling from the swing. He wanted to go help, but the call that he was alright made Itachi stay put.

After what seemed like hours, and was really only ten minutes, Itachi finally got the approval of entering the bedroom. With sweaty palms and racing hart he slowly made his way to the bedroom and as he pushed the door open he took a deep breath as if to calm himself down. This couldn't be so bad, now could it? It was only a swing. What harm could it do?

And then Itachi's eyes landed on a stark naked Deidara sitting, no more like hanging from the belts and slowly swinging back and forth. One belt was looped around his back and came up between his armpits. The other belt was around his hips, resting right above his ass, lifting it a little for Itachi to see better. But then the last made this sight all the better. Deidara's feet were resting separately in a small loop, making his legs open wide and give a good view on what was between them. Itachi barely even noticed that Deidara was completely red in the face and was breathing heavily due to climbing into the thing. And Deidara seemed pretty pleased with that.

Itachi took one hesitatingly step forward, unable to pull his eyes away from the sight before him. He gained more confidence as he took another step and he could see Deidara's body trembling slightly in anticipation as he got closer and closer. Okay, his first opinion might not have been so positive, but this completely turned it around. Just looking at Deidara like this was incredible enough.

Standing between Deidara's legs, because that was obviously the best place to be right now, Itachi reached forward and let his hands slide from Deidara's chest to his stomach and then from his abdomen moving over his hips and then ending at his legs. He just had so much skin to touch and Deidara couldn't really stop him from doing so.

Unable to hold back anymore Itachi eagerly leaned forward, his hands still taking advantage of the exposed skin while his lips now landed on Deidara's, capturing him in a rough and needy kiss. A soft moan rose up from the body below him whom immediately got to work in getting Itachi undressed as well. A clothed body against your naked skin didn't feel as nice as a bare one did. Most of the undressing had to be done by Itachi himself at some point since Deidara couldn't quite reach, but he didn't mind. He gladly got naked and pressed his body against the other's, feeling the smooth skin sliding against his as the swing kept rocking Deidara back and forth.

Tongue slipping out Itachi slowly slid down Deidara's body, first letting it move over the blond's neck, making Deidara hum lightly under his breath. Then his tongue slid over Deidara's collarbone, going down over Deidara's chest and paying extra attention to one of the blond's nipples. His lips closed around the little numb and gave it a good suck to make it stand up proud. Teasing right after he let his tongue roll around it and then when he heard the moan rising up, Itachi moved on again. He was going to enjoy this moment for as long as he could.

When Itachi reached Deidara's stomach, leaving a wet trail along his way, Deidara's body was trembling again, now out of pure need. Itachi had felt Deidara's erection pressing against his chest and it did urge him on to move forward and get there already. Hell, he had been hard as soon as he had seen Deidara and had imagined how this position would be perfect for him to take the blond. How was he ever going to resist then?

Breath now ghosting over Deidara's abdomen Itachi could hear the chain of the swing being pulled down for a moment, Deidara squirming a little bit too much in the belts. Needy gasps were leaving parted lips and Deidara's pupils were fully dilated. With a smirk Itachi gazed up as he slid down a little further, landing on his knees. He was now face first with Deidara's erection, it twitching when Itachi's tongue peeked out again.

Slowly he let it slide over Deidara's length, moving up towards the head and there giving it a light kiss before moving back down. A pleased groan now escaped the blond, glad he was finally being touched. Apparently someone else was really excited about using this swing as well.

Wasting no time anymore Itachi reached for Deidara's length, grabbing it firmly and giving it a few strokes to relief some tension. Deidara trembled again, the whole swing now slightly moving along with him. Hopefully this structure would actually hold them when the pace got a little rougher. Tongue slipping out once more he let it circle around the head, dipping into the slid for a moment before letting his lips encircle him. Making sure his teeth were not in the way Itachi slowly sank down Deidara's cock, taking in as much as he could. Gradually he moved up again, sucking along the way until he reached the head. There he placed his tongue against the underside of Deidara's cock, teasing the most sensitive spot and making Deidara cry out in pleasure.

Another idea then hit him. Deidara was actually in the perfect position for this and Itachi did always enjoy doing this. The lewd sounds coming from his lover were always so amazing to hear. Urging him on to touch more, to reach deeper… With a pop he let Deidara's length slip from his lips and as the blond gave him a confused look, Itachi merely gave him an eye wiggle as he moved a little more down.

Deidara could not see what was happening anymore, but now exactly what would be going on as soon as he felt the wet tongue sliding between his butt cheeks and moving towards a different destination. He sucked in a deep breath as he waited for that tongue to reach and when it did, he let out a shuddered groan.

Circling around the puckered hole, Itachi wetted the place a little bit, using his saliva as lubrication for now. Pressing the tip slightly against the ring of muscles he tested the tension, but Deidara was so relaxed it easily gave way. A pleased hum left Itachi, the first sound he had made so far and it vibrated through Deidara's body who in turn groaned rather loudly, throwing his head back in delight.

Latching his lips unto the puckered hole Itachi gave it a rough suck, pulling another groan from Deidara. Itachi could feel Deidara's hole slightly opening for him already, trying to suck him in. So he obliged and wriggled his tongue inside, making the walls open up for him, teasing them slightly. Groans had now changed into moans and Deidara tried to part his legs even further, straining the muscles in his thighs.

Pulling his tongue back again Itachi could hear Deidara's dissatisfied groan, but of course Itachi wasn't going to stop. Quickly he shoved his tongue in again, plunging it into Deidara's tight heat and it gladly sucked him in further. Itachi set up a pace, moving his tongue in and out. It wriggled around, touching the walls as best as he could. More and more sounds rose up from Deidara, moans turning into cries of pleasure while his body started moving along with the thrusts.

It was all becoming a little too much and now Deidara wasn't the only one who felt needy. Itachi needed to be touched as well, his cock flushed a dark red, twitching along with every sound Deidara made. Time to move on.

Quickly he broke loose from Deidara and stood up on shaky legs. Dazed Deidara looked up at him, wondering what was going on. Right up until he felt Itachi's hand grabbing onto his left leg, his hold so hard it would leave bruises behind. And with the other hand he aligned his cock with Deidara's glistening hole. Before something even happened a groan already rumbled up in Deidara's throat, closing his eyes and waiting for the Itachi to fill him up.

The head pushed against his ring of muscles, slightly nudging it apart and as soon as it gave way, Itachi pushed in further, not halting along the way. Deidara welcomed the burn it left behind, moaning as he was slowly being stretched apart. The chains were shaking again. But it didn't take long for Itachi to be fully inside that tight heat, it squeezing around him and sucking him in as far as it could.

They both needed a moment to get used to the feeling, but the swing kept moving around a little and it made Itachi groan softly as he felt how the walls moved around his length, practically teasing it with the light movement. Without really waiting for permission, not that he needed to anyway, Itachi started moving his hips backwards and as he moved forward again, he immediately noticed how the swing made Deidara move away again, further than Itachi would thrust to begin with.

Immediately to test it out Itachi thrust harder, pushing Deidara even further away before swinging right back in, sliding down over his cock. A loud moan rose up from the blond and he tried to grab onto Itachi and make the pace slow down, take some time and not immediately move so fast. But in his position it was difficult and before he could actually grab Itachi, he would move away again. The swing did exactly what it was supposed to do and Itachi was barely even moving at this point, only giving shallow thrusts, hips lightly snapping forward.

So Deidara just gave in to all the feelings and movements, letting the moment take over. Easily Itachi slid in and out of the blond. He could feel the walls tighten around his length more and more as his cock grazed along places that made pleasure course through Deidara's body. Then Deidara reached forward again, clawing over Itachi's arm and he hissed as he looked down at the red marks that were left behind. The thrusting halted and a bit confused Itachi glanced up at Deidara, who was doing his best to catch his breath.

'Different position,' he breathed out. 'G-get behind me.'

Itachi didn't really want to switch positions. Mostly because he didn't want to be parted from Deidara, but the blond was motioning at him, so he had no other choice but to oblige. Reluctantly he pulled out, making them both gasp. As he walked around the structure Deidara was already moving in his belts, loosening some of the straps and getting everything arranged. He really knew how to work this thing.

Eventually they ended up with Deidara's feet still in the loopholes, but much lower, now more as a support to stand in. The middle belt was right under his ass, pressed against his thighs, so he was forced into a sitting position. And the back belt was against Itachi's chest, making it easier for him to stand behind Deidara and hold himself up. This position was rather… interesting.

Easily Itachi slid his cock back in, groaning as the walls opened again. Being used to the previous pace Itachi started thrusting in again rather fast, but that provided him with something even better. On the top part of the swing was a small spring attached, making the swing actually bounce under the pace.

At first this both surprised them, because it made Deidara jump up first, but then come crash down again rather fast as well, plunging himself down on Itachi's hard cock. As far as Itachi knew he had never been this deep inside of his lover and god, did it feel amazing. Their pace increased more and more only because of the bouncing part of the swing. The room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping on skin and the cries of pleasure leaving Deidara's lips.

Completely losing it now Deidara leaned forward, trying his best to keep a hold of the belts. With every thrust he moaned out loudly. He could not close his mouth anymore and with his face now hovering forward, saliva was slowly dribbling down from the corner of his lips. He could not even swallow it anymore, too lost in the moment to even care. Itachi's sounds were rare, but even he was groaning as if his life depended on it and that only turned Deidara on even more.

Glancing over Deidara's shoulder, Itachi could see that with every bounce his cock moved along, rather hard slapping against his stomach and then moving down again. The head was flushed and precum slowly welled up in the slit. He was getting close and Itachi wasn't that far behind either.

His hand reached around Deidara's waist and grabbed a hold of his erection. Pumping wasn't really necessary, because the swing was still bouncing him up and down. Itachi would only occasionally squeeze around the base or let his thumb slide over the head, trying to pull Deidara over the edge. His cries increased even more in volume and without a real warning Deidara orgasmed, his cum splattering on the floor below them.

The walls around Itachi's cock contracted even more and he wanted the movement to stop, but the bouncing wouldn't let go. The spring had enough force to keep the pace going and all Itachi could do was take a hold of Deidara's hips and enjoy the ride. Deidara's body was now completely limp after his orgasm, making the bouncing even easier.

A warm feeling spread through Itachi's body, letting him now his orgasm would hit him soon and it would hit hard. His balls tightened and his cock twitched inside of Deidara right before he groaned one last time, his voice echoing through the room. With a shuddering thrust Itachi emptied himself inside of his lover, his fingers leaving bruises on either side of Deidara's hip. As they both now completely stopped moving the bouncing eventually let up as well.

Itachi's legs felt heavy and thankfully the swing was right before their bed, because after removing the belt from his back he simply let himself fall backwards onto the bed and just relaxed. He watched Deidara climb out of the belts, having quite the difficulty with his muscles feeling so numb. Eventually he walked towards the bed as well on shaky knees and dropped onto his stomach right next to Itachi.

'I hope you liked your Valentine present,' Deidara muttered into the duvet, still trying to get his breathing under control.

Immediately a smile settled on Itachi's face, arm reaching up to hide his eyes from the piercing light of the lamp above. 'I appreciate it very much. Thank you,' he replied and he knew Deidara was smiling at his answer as well.

'You know you can do a lot more with this swing. It even makes masturbation more fun,' Deidara then said, peeking out of the corner of his eyes at Itachi with a light smirk staining his lips.

Turning his head to face Deidara, Itachi copied the smirk as he teasingly trailed a finger over Deidara's spine. 'Then I think I will keep enjoying this present for a long time to come.'

They both chuckled in unison, their bodies moving towards each other and wrapping around the other to get as close as possible.

'Happy Valentine's day, Itachi.'

'Happy Valentine's day.'

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and Happy Valentine!


End file.
